Roses
by sue9292
Summary: The day Harry and Draco thank the lord for the new girl. Because not everyone likes who they are.HarryXDraco. ONESHOT


**Roses**

I sat beneath the willow tree with Hermione Granger, both in comfortable silence. I'd only met her a few days ago, when I first came to Hogwarts. Dumbledore asked her to show me around as we were both in Gryffindor and both 6th years.

We clicked instantly, she was smart in an obvious book way and I in a more subtle intuitive way. We both had the same humour and became friends almost instantly when I quoted Hogwarts: A History.

She was reading said beloved book while I simply looked out at the lake, I sighed in peaceful happiness. Classes were going well, everyone seemed nice enough, I was happy. My thoughts before coming to Hogwarts were fearful but upon actually being here...it wasn't all that bad.

But there was only one problem annoying me. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had just announced their relationship two days ago. I thought it was great, they loved each other and were willing to tell the world. But it seemed certain parts of that world didn't have my view.

Far across the lake I could vaguely see the couple, Draco had his back leant against a tree and Harry was settled comfortably on his chest, they were talking, but not like a normal conversation, it was hushed words spoken only in the the arms of a lover. It was a beautiful sight to see two people so happy together, any two people.

And I didn't understand why so many people would be against it. Love is love. No matter who the people are.

Then I saw it. Something that made my stomach drop. A group of students. Heading stormily towards the two young men, but they hadn't noticed. Oh no...

"Hermione, oh god Hermione quick!" I cried, startled Hermione quickly looked to where the trouble was, her mouth fell open and we were both on our feet faster than lightening and sprinting around the lake.

Draco and Harry had by now seen the group and were on their feet, looking like two soldiers ready for battle, ready to protect each other, wands at the ready.

We rushed past the group but were stopped from getting to the couple. By Ron.

"Ronald we have to stop them!" Hermione cried, trying to free herself from his tight grip.

He looked angrily down at us.

"They're sick! And should not be allowed to do this, its discusting." He replied stonily his eyes flickering like he wanted to back down. We fought him but he kept his grip through our cries and attempts to pull away.

The group moved past us and finally were right in front of Harry and Draco.

"We're giving you both one chance to end this" A seventh year yelled out, the threat evident in his dark voice.

"Ron, Harry is your best friend!" I yelled at him, still struggling in vain to free myself.

"Not anymore" Was the simple reply.

"So you're going to let him get hurt!?" Hermione exclaimed, wincing as his grip tightened.

I turned back to Harry and Draco, they were looking at each other simply, scanning over the other's face softly, how could anyone be against that?

"We're not going to break up just because you lot don't approve." Draco called out finally, both bracing themselves for a fight.

That was it, I had to do something...anything. I kicked out at Ron's shin causing him to release both me and Hermione, we raced fowards to stand in front of the couple we were so fond of and put up shielding charms around us.

This set off full out war as every spell imaginable was sent to try and break the charms we had both put up

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Draco yelled angrily. We knew he ment in a way to protect us both.

I was about to reply when I realised the spells had stopped. The group was now simply glaring at the four of us.

"Why the fuck are you two helping those poofs!?" One yelled out.

"Because they're in love, and they don't deserve this" I called back.

"They're both guys-it's sick" I heard someone say, I'm sure it was Pansy. I faltered, how stupid were these people?

I looked around, how could I possibly make them understand...

Then I saw a rose bush nearby, and it clicked.

I strode from the shielding charm's reach to said bush and took one single white rose back with me, then I stood between the angry students and my friends.

"Can any of you tell me a reason why a flower doesn't deserve to live in the sunlight?" I asked, holding out the beautiful rose in my hand, twirling it between my fingers.

No one answered and so I took it as a good reaction.

"What if a flower stands for the love two people share, any two people. A flower is a flower, no matter what shape or size or whether it has thorns. Can any of you find a reason that two peoples love for each other should be forced to stay indoors, away from the precious light it needs to bloom?" I continued, still silence and I saw some faces lose their anger.

"What if a rose started to bloom that was all colours of the rainbow, would you think it un-natural and cut it down even though it was still a rose, beautiful and special?" I asked the group, and some wands were lowered and I was met with more silence

"Love is like this rose and the sunlight is life. It is beautiful and should be admired because roses can't grow everywhere, why should any rose be denied the sunlight?" I finished and from one look at the groups faces I knew I had won.

Some simply turned and began to walk back to the castle but other stayed, awkwardly and a few seemed to be processing what I had said, trying to find a loop hole where none could be found.

I turned away from them and after removing the thorn from the rose still in my hand I put it behind my ear and smiled at the shocked looks on my friend's faces.

Draco and Harry shared a look before approaching me.

"Thank you Cleo." Harry said gently, and Draco, being the stubborn Slytherin he was didn't want to say thanks to a Gryffindor so he instead pulled me towards him for a brief hug before pushing me away again and saying lightly

"Ditto" With a half smile.

"I'm sorry." Someone suddenly said. We turned to see Ron, the only one of the mob left.

"I-I didn't want to admit it because I thought everyone would hate me but...I liked you Harry, for a long time and then suddenly you were with Malfoy our enemy and it hurt. So I lashed out and I'm sorry. So sorry." He spoke softly, begging forgiveness with his words and eyes.

"It's okay Ron, I forgive you" Harry told him, knowing his best friend meant his words.

Ron smiled and stepped towards us before we all moved back to the castle.

Not a bad day's work if I do say so myself...


End file.
